A Nice Kid
by Jiggleslow
Summary: Commander Shepherd offers an out of luck Quarian help with his debt. [MShep x Kenn]


What's a nice kid like you doing on Omega?

Omega stunk without a helmet on, the thick dust in the air felt like scum in the lungs. I pushed forward anyway, everyone else in my crew dispersing to take their shore leave, leaving me to buy a few items before I could relax myself. I avoided the bar for now as I made my way down to the merchant kiosks, the welcoming gaze of sneering eyes making me feel right at home.

As I pushed past a few bystanders who where busy listening to a preacher spew anti-human filth I found myself in a relatively safe place to buy things, one of them caught my eye straight away and it wasn't just because of the sparks flying over the desk. As I reached the kiosk I leaned onto the counter, the clank of my armour causing a Quarian to glance away from his work.

He crouched there, cutting away an old looking engine block with a plasma cutter. He had a nice set of white environment suits with green accents, certainly made him stand out amongst all the dusty brown around here. With a smile on my face I had a quick look through his computer, most of I was stuff that I didn't have a use for right now and a few extra parts that I doubted anyone would need.

"So what's a kid like you doing all the way out here?" I asked, causing the Quarian to stand up and fiddle his cutting tool off. His body language suggested that he was probably worse off than allot of the other merchants, that or he was working his mask off.

"What money I had got stolen while I was doing my pilgrimage, so I decided to sell salvaged parts. You can see how that turned out and now I cant even get a ticket off this station." He looked dejected and ready to give up, obviously frustrated but too upset to feel angry.

"How much do you need to get off Omega?" I asked curiously as I stood up right and tried to look more diplomatic in case I wanted a discount, it sounded rough in my head but the galaxy wasn't going to save itself faster on a frugal budget. I held my smile at him until he talked next.

"I still need a thousand credits to pay my way... But I couldn't let you do that." He glanced around as if he really shouldn't be talking about it but when he looked back to me I could tell he was dropping a hint of something. His body language was changing, becoming more open and standing slightly at ease. With a frown I crossed my arms to see what his reaction was and see what other information I could pry from just trying to read him.

He shifted again, looking away in a nervous manner. I had got him. With a wolfish grin I placed my hands on my hips and began thinking up the best line to make this progress, "I happen to have a thousand credits right here, but nothing's free." I told the Quarian with a cocky smirk, he was getting visibly antsy now.

"Wh-What do you want for it, a discount?" The Quarian was getting nervous now, seeing his freedom so close must have took allot of willpower to play as carefully as he was. I wasn't going to force him to do anything degrading or anything he didn't want to do, but with such a young kid it must have been hard to not just jump at the opportunity.

"I've always wanted to see what a Quarian looked like under that mask." I told him cockily as i accentuated my words by moving my hands a little, sure enough I saw his eyes follow straight to my crotch. I had him now but I couldn't gauge a reaction at all from his lack of expression, I just had to see if he would take me up on the offer or now.

"But what if I get sick?" He asked tentatively, his posture adopting more of a vulnerable air. With my best grin I told him that my ship had a full staff of medically trained officers that would make sure nothing went wrong, after that there was an eerie kind of silence as he must have been deciding if it was worth it. "Could you not offer something towards my pilgrimage?" He asked, trying his best at bargaining.

Glancing around for ideas I noticed the sign hanging on the counter, 'Kenns salvage' It said in bold alien letters. The only other thing of note in the area was the engine block that Kenn was working on, from an old Mako. It gave me an idea, seemed like a bit of a waste but I was getting this ships for free and I'm sure helping out a Quarian with his pilgrimage would annoy the hell out of Cerberus.

"How about a UT-47 Kodak dropship?" I asked smugly, probably putting a bit too big of an offer on the table straight away, but from the look of Kenn he didn't seem to mind at all. If there was ever a Quarian level of stunned disbelief I had found it, all I had to do now was wait for him to take the offer.

After making sure he was in reality and checking something on his Omni-tool, Kenn spluttered out a response. "D-D-Deal!" He snatched up my offer, making his way to close down his kiosk, probably for good. "I've uhh... Got to take care of a few things and take some supplements, I'll meet you on your ship." And with that he wandered off, most likely to talk to his boss about quitting and pawn off anything he had collected thus far into his pilgrimage.

I waited patiently in the loft of the Normandy, I had made sure everything was clean and sterilized just to be safe. The only other crew operating was a tiny crew of five to watch over the ship and to ward off anyone, I had let them know that a Quarian was coming aboard but they paid no mind to it. "I don't do this often enough for it to be routine do it?" I thought to myself aloud as I flicked through my music idly, stopping on a nice track that cut off my train of thought.

Next thing to catch my attention was the slow draw of the lift as it reached my floor, next came a good minute of waiting as whoever was outside made sure they had everything in order. I knew by now that Quarian life dictates that they stay inside their suit at all times, but medicine has produced allot of hope for them these last few years. In maybe ten years they probably won't need this suits at all, cutting myself off though I sat down on the edge of my bed and tried to look busy with a random file. It was something about fuel costs and nearly put me to sleep as I read it.

Soon enough my door opened and Kenn was standing there wringing his three fingered hands, I waved him in with a finger but he continued to stand in the doorway until I looked up at him directly. "I spoke to your doctor and she gave me some shots..." He started, his eyes gazing across my room full of collectables.

"I took some herbal supplements to go along with it, so at worst it should just give me a flu." Kenn said sounding a bit unsure if he got any of that right at all, I made my way over to him to reassure him that it was going to be fine. I wanted to say I had done this before as a bad joke but as I stood next to him I caught the reflection of the fish tank on his helmet and ended up just staring towards him with my hand on his shoulder, it was a nice quiet moment until Kenn had to talk again.

"Are you ready to get started?" He asked as he looked about ready to make a bolt for the door if he was put under any more pressure. I gave him a nod and with my hand still on his shoulder I guided him to the bed, I sat down near the foot of the bed and let him get into any position he was comfortable with.

With my hands behind me I leaned back and let him take over. Kenn opted to go down on his knees, but wasted no time in going for my belt. He had no problems taking off my clothes with his skilled mechanic hands, he soon found himself just staring at me boxers though. I wanted to say something to him but I heard the audible gulp he gave off before pulling them down, from the way a tiny breath caught in his throat I could tell he had his mouth wide open. 'Perhaps it's his first time seeing human parts?' I thought to myself as I sat there and waited patiently.

Kenn wasn't rushing though as he started off with his hands before even thinking about touching his mask, his tri-fingered hands brought my member to life as they gripped it and shifted it around for a better look. It felt leathery but I didn't mind at all as Kenn started with some very slow pumps, he kept his eyes locked with my member though, still inspecting every part of it.

For a bit of encouragement I let out a wispy moan as my rod hardened in his grip, I caught him glance up at me out of the corner of my eye. Kenn increased his speed, but his grip going lighter as he got faster on a steady incline. His fingers worked magic on me as I couldn't even hold myself back from unashamedly asking for more, but it seemed like Kenn had no more left to give as he broke off his grasp to shake out his hands.

Before he could place his skilled hands back on my member, I stopped him with another hand to the shoulder. It froze Kenn up slightly but he seemed willing as one of his hands came up to his faceplate, I gave him the courtesy of not staring as I focused on a boring bit of the ceiling. I heard the sound of air pressuring and the snap of something being taken out of place, I still didn't look down as I allowed Kenn to take his own pace.

I heard one sharp breath before my length was absorbed by heat and wetness, I reluctantly moaned out loudly as only my head was swallowed. I tried to stay focused but then Kenn started to move and I felt not one but two tongues swirling around the head of my length, I could feel my hips judder already but with a firm grip on my bed I held out. Kenn started to shift down, steadily taking more of my rod into his mouth and yet his tongues still managed to swirl around my tip.

I was swallowed into heaven by this mechanics actions but Kenn swiftly hit the hilt of my tool, I had expected him to pull back and start over but it didn't seem to come as I felt his nose on my stomach unshifting its position. I next felt a force tug at me still buried in the Quarian that made me shiver, with Kenn's actions still going on he had started to add swallowing to the mix. Each one coming at regular intervals of every few seconds, each one making me involuntary shake.

At this point I wanted nothing more than to stand up and rail this Quarian's throat, but I managed to hold back even though I had to literally grip onto something with every limb to stop myself. Panting heavily and starting to sweat under this attention I groaned out Kenn's name in the hopes of one more trick of his, luckily Kenn was willing to oblige as he brought up his hands again to massage my orbs. It felt as if I was being milked and soon I became numb to everything besides pleasure, paralyzed by it as I let the feeling take me.

There was no way I could hold out any longer and from my black void of ecstasy I tried to croak out a warning, I wasn't sure if my message was heard or not but it was a real warning. Without any slowing down or change of pace I rode myself to orgasmic bliss, weakly grinding my hips against the alien mouth as I flooded him with my seed. If I was more aware of my surroundings I would have heard the "Gurk!" From Kenn or the fact that my explosion had mostly went straight into his throat.

The space around me went muted as I slipped away, nearly every muscle in my body shaking as I eased myself to lay down. The last thing making it into my head was the feeling of Kenn's magical mouth leaving me and the feeling of a cold patch on my stomach, I probably could have pieced together all of it but right now all I knew is that I needed sleep and where I was would do perfectly.

From what I guess was only a few minutes of drifting sleep I pulled myself upright, glancing around the room cautiously. I soon found Kenn sitting comfortably on the couch with one of my ships in his hands, he looked okay from what I could see but I could see a few trails of white smeared on the chest of his suit. I shot him a wry smile and made an attempt to stand up, my stomach felt crushed and cramped up with every movement but I assured myself it was worth it.

I sat down next to Kenn and asked what he was up to with one of my ships, "Just homesick." He stated blankly as he spun the flotilla ship in his hands. I felt as if I should do something to cheer him up, he must at this point have felt pretty used. Making sure my clothes where still in respectable order I asked if he would like to come with me to see something amazing. Curiosity got him quickly as he shifted his attention over to me, swiftly joining me with a short walk to the lift.

With us both in the lift I jabbed the button for engineering floor. We stood in silence for a few moments before I made a move, whipping out a small cloth used for scope cleaning and cleaned off the stain on his chest. He thanked me and began to relax a bit, "I should be thanking you," I started as I focused on the idly spinning animation on one of the consoles. "Is there any way you would like the favour returned?" I asked Kenn in my best diplomatic voice. He gave off a chuckle before shaking his head.

"I don't even know if you could, that part doesn't come off as easy as my mask" Kenn said dismissively, I wanted to push the subject but I head the ping of the lift as we arrived at our floor. I took Kenn around a few corridors and boxes until we ended up in the landing bay, I pointed him towards the ship that I was giving to him. I wish I could have seen his face light up but his body did freeze up at the sight of the blue ship. With a chuckle I lightly grabbed him by the shoulders and guided him towards it, I cracked open the door and showed off the inside.

Of course the ship was stripped of weapons on the inside and had been modified for speed, Kenn seemed absolutely blown away at what was in front of him but eventually took a seat in the drivers place with very shaky steps. He looked in a state of disbelief and I didn't blame him at all, within a few minutes though he had managed to calm himself down a little. "I can't even think of how to repay you..." Kenn stated in a dazed tone.

With a smirk on my face I sat in the passenger seat and pulled up my Omni-Tool. "Meet me at these coordinates in a few days time and we'll see what happens." I told him in my typical commander tone in the hopes that he followed my orders. Kenn gave a curt nod and I left him with the ship, knowing that he would be long gone in an hours time. Smiling to myself as I headed back to the lift, I suddenly got a message.

"Cerberus is funding this mission, the least you can do is not throw away parts of it." It was signed by Miranda and she didn't seem happy at all. I chuckled to myself knowing that I had annoyed Cerberus that little bit more, "Xenophobic wastes of time." I mumbled to myself as I pushed the button for my next stop. Time to check in on The Citadel and see if I could pick up some better guns before I attempt to go racing off into the Terminus system. At least I had some company waiting for me by the time I got there...

End of part one.

I know what some of you are thinking, the answer is that I really don't like Asari that much so don't ask. The next part will be Kenn as well, after that I will end it and switch to some other thing. Perhaps another background character that doesn't get the attention they deserve.

I also have no idea what Quarian's look like, I'm just guessing at this point.


End file.
